


Was die Blumen sagen

by WritingYandere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not really slow burn, So many flowers, some english and french
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYandere/pseuds/WritingYandere
Summary: Arthur hat Zweifel an sich und ausgerechnet Francis ist für ihn da. Wirklich miteinander reden können sie immer noch nicht. Doch sie beherrschen beide die Sprache der Blumen.





	Was die Blumen sagen

Es war Anfang März und dank einem der monatlich stattfindenden Treffen der EU-Länder, befand sich Arthur Kirkland - alias das Vereinigte Königreich von Großbritannien und Nordirland - in einem kleinen Ort in Österreich. Genervt wanderte der Brite durch jenen Ort und sendete dabei eine Aura aus, die einem "Bleib weg von mir!" regelrecht ins Gesicht schrie. Doch wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Diese Treffen fanden ohne Politiker statt und so war Politik selten ein Thema. Außer man konnte darüber streiten. Doch dies taten gewisse Länder bei jedem aufeinander treffen.Dennoch waren sämtliche Staatschefs der Meinung, dass diese Treffen notwendig waren. Angeblich würden sich soziale Kontakte zwischen den Ländern positiv auf das politische auswirken.

"Bollocks!", dachte sich Arthur, während er sich langsam dem Ortsausgang näherte. "Im besten Fall führt es dazu, dass wir uns ohne Krieg umbringen!"

Als er den Ort verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Wald machte, verfluchte er zum wiederholten Male dieses idiotische Meeting. Wenigstens interessierte es niemanden, wenn sich der Brite abseilte und etwas im Alleingang unternahm. Nun...  
Fast niemanden um genau zu sein. Nur dieser verdammte Franzose achtete darauf und folgte ihm gelegentlich. Dieser verdammte, dumme, nervige, selbstverliebte, gut aussehen-

Hastig und energisch schüttelte Arthur den Kopf, um seinen letzten Gedanken von sich zu schütteln. Er zog frustriert seine Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Wie zur Hölle kam er nur auf den Gedanken, dass Francis gut aussehend war?!

"Weil es eine Tatsache ist", gab eine nervige Stimme in Englands Kopf von sich.

Der blonde Mann seufzte schwer und bemerkte, dass er inzwischen den Waldrand erreicht hatte und direkt vor einer hölzernen Sitzbank stand. Kurzerhand ließ Arthur sich auf ihr nieder und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Es war noch etwas kühl und an diesem Tag wehte eine leichte Brise, die Arthurs Haar noch mehr zerzauste als sonst. Doch störte ihn das nicht, da ihm die kühle Brise gut tat. Sie verhinderte, dass sein Kopf wieder wie verrückt pochte.   
Schon seit Jahren geschah dies, wenn er für länger als zwei Minuten an Frankreich dachte. Anfangs konnte er sich einreden, dass es einfach daran lag, dass Francis eine nervige und penetrante Person war, die wusste wie sie Arthur wahnsinnig machen konnte. Nicht, dass dies nicht der Fall war, doch verursachte diese Tatsache schon seit hundert Jahren keine Kopfschmerzen mehr bei ihm.

Nein, seit einer langen Zeit wanderten Arthurs Gedanken in eine andere Richtung, als ihm lieb war. Ihn beschlich ein warmes Gefühl, wenn er diesen Gedanken freien Lauf ließ. Dann fiel ihm auf, wie seidig Francis' Haare waren, wie melodisch seine Stimme klang oder wie sehr ihn die blauen Augen des Franzosen faszinierten.  
  
Ein weiteres genervtes Stöhnen entkam dem Briten, als er seine Augen schloss. Er sollte seinen Gedanken Einhalt gebieten, bevor das verdammte "L"-Wort auftauchte. Doch dazu war es bereits zu spät, bemerkte der blonde Mann, als ihm mal wieder durch den Kopf schoss, wie sehr er es doch liebte, mit dem Franzosen zu streiten. Um vollkommen ehrlich zu sein, liebte er so einiges an dem anderen. Und ihn selbst auch. So abwegig und verrückt es klang - und wohl auch war - es war inzwischen zu einer unbestreitbaren Tatsache geworden:

Arthur Kirkland liebte Francis Bonnefoy.

Aber nicht "trotz", sondern "wegen" der ganzen Streitereien.

Arthurs Leben war von Konflikten geprägt. So sehr, dass sie zu seiner Normalität dazu gehörten. Ohne gesunde Streitereien und Auseinandersetzungen, nach denen alles wieder gut war, konnte er nicht funktionieren. Es würde dann wohl etwas ähnliches passieren, wie damals, als er eine Woche ohne Tee auskommen musste. (Dies musste er aufgrund einer Wette mit Alfred und die der Brite gewann. Wenn man allerdings bedenkt, dass Arthur wegen dem Tee-Entzug hysterisch lachend und mit kunterbunten Haaren durch London gerannt ist, könnte auch Alfred gewonnen haben.)  
  
Ja, Arthur Kirkland war ein schwieriger Zeitgenosse, aber niemand hatte jemals etwas anderes behauptet. Und jeder konnte sich denken, dass der blonde Brite Konfrontation und Konflikte mochte. Man musste nur an seine Tage als Pirat oder Punk denken. Für letzteres trug er sogar immer einen Beweis bei sich. Bei dem Gedanken schmunzelte Arthur und strich sich unbewusst über die Hüfte, wo sich sein geliebtes Tattoo befand.

Jedoch seufzte er gleich darauf wieder. Es stimmte, dass er jede Art von Interaktion mit dem Franzosen genoss, doch überwiegten eben die negativen. Keine sonderliche gute Grundlage für eine romantische Beziehung. England konnte sich die Reaktion des anderen genau vorstellen. Sobald Arthur das Liebesgeständnis verlauten ließ, würde Frankreich selbstverliebt lachen, sein seidiges Haar über die Schulter werfen und sagen "Mais oui~ Es wurde aber auch Zeit, dass du es dir eingestehst!" Und sobald ihm klar werden würde, dass es kein Scherz war, würde er nervös lachen, sich entschuldigen so oft fragen, ob dies ein Witz sei, bis Arthur lachen und "Ja klar! Was denn sonst?!" sagen würde.  
 

Welch ein deprimierender Gedanken, den Arthur schnell loswerden wollte. Er beschloss seinen Spaziergang fortzusetzen, als ihm zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag auffiel, wie die Vögel fröhlich zwitscherten, wie strahlend hell die Sonne schien. Und all diese Blumen! Violette, gelbe, blaue und einige rote und purpurfarbene.

Außer mit Rosen kannte sich England allerdings kaum mit Blumen aus, doch stich ihm eine ins Auge. Eine purpurfarbene Blume, die sich durch das Laub nach oben an die Sonne gekämpft hatte und den Kopf hängen ließ, als sei sie des Kämpfens müde.

Eine kleine Christrose hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Zunächst lachte Arthur, als ihm einfiel, dass er sogar die Bedeutung dieses Blümchens kannte. Doch sein Lachen verstummte jäh, als er an eben diese Bedeutung dachte.  
 

 _"Nimm mir meine Angst."_  
 

Für Francis war es ein ruhiger Tag. Zu ruhig. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, seinen liebsten Briten zu ärgern, doch war dieser nirgendwo zu finden. Natürlich gab es Ausweichmöglichkeiten wie Romano oder Schweiz, jedoch...

Seufzend machte sich der blonde Franzose auf, flanierte durch das malerische Örtchen und dachte darüber nach, warum streiten mit dem Engländer so viel toller war. Zum einen weil sich bei "Streiterien" mit Romano zu viele einmischten. Da kam er sich immer wie ein Bösewicht vor, wenn alle sich auf Romanos Seite schlugen. Und bei Vash? Nun, der zog seine Pistole meist bevor Francis überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

Was machte der Schweizer überhaupt hier bei einem EU-Treffen? Als Frankreich den anderen blonden danach fragte, wollte er schon wieder seine Waffe ziehen, wurde aber glücklicherweise von dem ehrenwerten Gastgeber davon abgehalten. Ein wissendes Grinsen schlich sich auf Francis' Lippen, als an Österreich und Schweiz dachte.  
"Das wird unsere liebe Ungarn in Interessenskonflikte stürzen", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er konnte es nicht verhindern leise zu kichern.  
 

Es war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass Frankreich wissen musste (und es auch tat), wie die Leute um ihn herum für andere empfanden und mit wem sie liiert waren. England hatte ihm einmal vorgeworfen, dass Francis seine kleinen Pierres mit Kameras ausstatten würde, um die anderen Länder auszuspionieren. Dies stimmte natürlich nicht. Immerhin hatte sein Chef ihm das verboten.

Aber Arthur wollte das nicht glauben, dabei war er selbst der perfekte Beweis für Frankreichs Unschuld. Egal was der Franzose versuchte, er konnte nichts über Arthurs Gefühlswelt oder gar sein Sexleben herausfinden. Als würde beides nicht existieren! Das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass Arthur immer noch durchs Alfreds Unabhängigkeitskrieg emotional verletzt war. Natürlich war daran auch Francis Schuld, immerhin half er dem jüngeren bei dem Krieg. Doch egal wie oft er versucht hatte, es wieder gut zu machen, der stolze Brite stieß ihn nur von sich.  
 

Es war zum Verzweifeln mit ihm!

Das einzige, das Francis wollte, war Arthur mit Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung zu überschütten.

Zugegeben: Es war schwer zu verstehen für die meisten und selbst Gilbert und Antonio hatten ihn ausgelacht, aber der blonde Franzose war dem eigensinnigen Briten mit Haut und Haaren verfallen. Schon als er ihm zum ersten Mal sah, fand er alles an ihm liebenswürdig. Seine etwas rauhen Haare, durch die er trotdem stundenlang streicheln wollte. Die grünen Augen, die noch mehr leuchtenden als das Grün der Bäume im Frühling. Sogar die Augenbrauen des anderen fand er faszinierend und anziehend, weil sie ausdrucksstark und tausend andere Dinge waren.

Doch am anziehendsten fand er die Tatsache, dass man sich mit dem Briten streiten und gleich danach zusammen etwas trinken konnte, weil einfach alles gesagt und geklärt wurde.

Ja, Frankreich, das Land der Liebe, war hoffnungslos verliebt. Ausgerechnet in das Wesen, dass alles französische verabscheute.

Frankreich liebte England.  
 

Seufzend wand der blonde Franzose seinen Blick nach links zu den Bäumen. Der Wald war schon voller grün... Und schon wieder musste er an die Augen des Briten denken! Francis blickte wieder den entland und lachte leise auf. Welch Ironie des Schicksals. Da saß Arthur keine 20 Meter von ihm entfernt auf einer Bank und schien zu schlafen. Nur wenige Momente später stand der blonde Mann vor der Bank und sah den Engländer an.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Francis' Lippen, bis ihm etwas wichtiges und essentielles auffiel: Arthur weinte.

Warum fiel ihm das jetzt erst auf?!

"Mon petit lapin, was ist denn los?", fragte der Franzose besorgt, als er sich neben dem anderen Mann niederließ. Er bemerkte, wie er zusammen zuckte, da er so unerwartet angesprochen wurde.

"What do you want, you git?!", fragte der Brite mit erstickter aber dennoch aufgebrachter Stimme.

"Zuerst will ich wissen, was los ist, mon Angleterre", erwiderte Frankreich ruhig und legte seinen Arm um Englands Schultern. Arthur wollte weg rutschen, doch war Francis' Griff zu fest um ihm zu entkommen.

"First: Ich bin nicht dein England! Second: Es geht dich nichts an!"

"Mais mon chou! Ich möchte dir helfen! Ich mag dich doch!"

Bei diesen Worten musste Arthur schwer schlucken. Der Franzose mochte doch jeden! Und England war das auch vollkommen egal! Doch alleine die Tatsache, dass sein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzte, zeigte deutlich, dass es ihm nicht egal war, dass er gemocht und gar geliebt werden wollte.  
 

"Of course! Du magst ja auch jeden! Und mich sogar so sehr, das du meine Kolonie im Krieg gegen mich untersützt hast!", kam es wütend von dem Briten. Es war eine einfache Abwehrreaktion, die Francis schon so lange kannte. Etliche Kriege konnte der andere aufzählen, um Frankreich wütend zu machen und um ihn loszuwerden, doch wenn England einfach Angst hatte sich zu öffnen, erwähnte er eben jenen Krieg, in dem seine wichtigste Kolonie gewann und ihn verließ.

Und auch die nächste Reaktion war normal, da er den Franzosen von sich stieß und hastig aufstand.

"Hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie Arthur schon fast den anderen blonden Mann an. Er wollte erzürnt aussehen, doch konnte er diesen Hauch von Schmerz und Angst in seinen Augen nicht verstecken.

Was fiel diesem Kerl ein?! Dachte Francis etwa ernsthaft, dass er nur ein paar liebe Worte sagen müsse, um Arthur glücklich zu machen?! Wenn ja, dann irrte er sich gewaltig! Und offensichtlich war er dann auch viel verrückter, als Arthur gedacht hatte.  
 

"Mais Angelterre!", kam es verwundert von dem Franzosen. "Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich! Warum hast du denn nun geweint, mon lapin?"

Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Francis wollte doch nur helfen! Weshalb wurde Arthur nur so wütend? Aufmerksam beobachtete er den Briten, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand und den Boden neben der Bank hasserfüllt anstarrte. Nein... Nicht der Boden wurde so angestarrt, sondern eine Blume. Francis beugte sich etwas zur Seite, um zu sehen, welche Blume Opfer von Arthurs Blick war und stellte überrascht fest, dass es eine einfache Christrose war. Was war an dieser kleinen zarten Blüte so schlimm, dass England sie so hasserfüllt anstarrte?

"Vielleicht wegen ihrer Bedeutung?", schoß es dem Franzosen durch den Kopf und er überlegte, was diese purpurne Blüte noch einmal sagte, in der wunderschönen Sprache der Blumen. Als es ihm einfiel, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Falls sein Verdacht stimmte, hatte Arthur Angst vor etwas. Und da er geweint hatte, war es wohl kaum etwas politisches, sondern viel mehr etwas emotionales...

Francis setzte sein zuversichtlichstes und tröstendes Lächeln auf, erhob sich von der hölzernen Bank und legte Arthur eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Mon ami, egal wovor du dich fürchtest, egal was dir Angst macht, ich helfe dir", sagte er freundschaftlich, fast liebevoll und wartete schon darauf ausgelacht zu werden, bis er den überraschten und leicht schockierten Blick des Briten bemerkte.  
 

"Woher weißt du...", begann Arthur, unterbrach sich aber selbst und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war egal woher der andere wusste, dass sich der Engländer vor etwas fürchtete. Wichtig war, ob er es riskieren konnte, ob er es riskieren wollte und sich auf die Hilfe des anderen einließ, um gerade dessen Herz zu erobern.

Und ohne weiter nachzudenken, wagte England den sprichwörtlichen Sprung ins kalte Wasser, sah Francis in die Augen und sagte:

"Nimm mir meine Angst."

______________________________________  
 

Seit diesem Tag waren nun etwas mehr als vier Wochen vergangen und das nächste Treffen stand schon an. Francis wurde mit jedem Tag, den er auf den Beginn warten musste, nervöser.

Er war schon wenige Tage zuvor in Berlin angekommen, da er einige Dinge mit Ludwig zu besprechen hatte. Überraschenderweise hatte dieser ihn sogar darum gebeten früher zu kommen, da er dringend Frankreichs Hilfe benötigte. Wie sich herausstellte ging es bei diesem Anliegen nicht um Politik, sondern um einen gewissen Norditaliener und dessen Fähigkeit offensichtliche Tatsachen nicht zu bemerken.

Doch das ließ Francis kalt, obwohl er sonst Feuer und Flamme für solche Informationen war. Viel mehr wühlte ihn seine eigene Gefühlswelt auf, machte ihn nervös und trieb ihn früh am Morgen aus dem Bett. Und das alles nur wegen einer Bitte von England.

Der Brite würde heute mit dem Zug in Berlin ankommen und hatte Francis gebeten ihn abzuholen. Normalerweise eine seltsame und gar unglaubhafte Vorstellung war nun Realität geworden: Arthur begann sich einem früheren Feind zu öffnen und sogar sich mit ihm anzufreunden.

Doch wovor der Franzose ihm die Angst nehmen sollte, weigerte sich der sture Brite immer noch zu sagen. Das einzige, das Francis aus dem ehemaligen Imperium heruas bekommen hatte war, dass beide die person schon sehr lange kannten und, dass es sich nicht um eine Frau handelte. Letzeres war zwar ein "delikates" Detail, doch half es dem Franzosen auch nicht weiter. Schließlich war der größte Teil, der Personen, die beide schon sehr lange kannten, männlich.  
 

Die Tatsache, dass er seiner großen Liebe half, einer anderen Person die Liebe zu gestehen, nagte an Francis. Es war dumm. Es würde ihn verletzen. (Auch wenn das oft geschah, wenn etwas mit Arthur zu tun hatte.)

Noch zwei Stunden, dann sollte der Zug des Briten den Bahnhof erreichen. Er hatte Francis mitgeteilt, dass er sich zuerst von der Fahrt erholen und dann abends mit ihm Essen gehen wolle. Es verwirrte den Franzosen ungemein, dass Arthur mit ihm dinnieren wollte, da der andere niemals das Thema Essen aufbrachte, wenn er mit Frankreich sprach. Außer er erinnerte sich an Jamie Oliver, was in letzer Zeit ausgesprochen häufig geschah.

Von Nervosität getrieben, verließ Francis kurz entschlossen das Hotel, auch wenn es noch viel zu früh war, als das der Brite ankommen würde. Doch das Warten trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er musste irgendetwas tun. Warum also nicht Berlin durchstreifen und ein nettes Restaurant für den Abend suchen? Der Franzose musste nur rechtzeitig am Bahnhof sein.  
 

Schon seit Stunden war Arthur unterwegs. Anfangs war die Zugfahrt angenehm, doch mit jeder Stunde, die verging und mit jedem lauten ungezogenem Balg wurde seine Stimmung mieser. Er wollte nur noch Berlin erreichen, ins Hotel und sich erholen. Kurz überlegte er sogar, ob er das Abendessen mit Francis absagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. So ungern er es auch zugab, aber er freute sich auf den heutigen Abend.

Der Franzose war die letzten vier Wochen sehr aufmerksam und sogar richtig liebenswert gewesen. Arthur hatte zwar immer noch Angst davor, seinen Gefühlen Worte zu verleihen, doch hatte er nicht mehr die Befürchtung, dass der andere und ihn lachen würde.

In der letzten Zeit sind ihm sicher tausend verschiedene Szenarien durch den Kopf gegangen, wie er Francis sagen könnte, dass er ihn liebte und dessen mögliche Reaktionen. Oftmals hatte er sich für das eine oder andere Szenario selbst geohrfeigt, weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass er - Arthur Kirkland - Gedankengänge wie ein pubertierendes Schulmädchen hatte.  
 

Nur noch wenige Minuten und der Zug würde endlich in Berlin ankommen. Arthur schnappte sich seine Jacke, zog sie über und verstaute das Taschenbuch, das er einen Teil der Fahrt lang gelesen hatte, in seiner Umhängetasche. Als der ICE in den Bahnhof einfuhr, hob der Brite seinen Koffer von der Ablage und begab sich, wie die meisten anderen, zum Ausgang.

Ob Francis wirklich auftauchen würde? Was, wenn es der andere vergessen hatte? Erleichtert stellte England fest, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Noch bevor der Zug richtig zum Halten kam, hatte er den Franzosen unter all den Menschen entdeckt. Es war schon faszinierend, wie sehr ihm der andere auffiel, egal wie viele anwesend waren...  
 

Francis hatte etwa zehn mal überprüft ob er an dem richtigen Gleis war, 15 mal ob er zur richtigen Zeit da war und knapp 30 mal ob er gut aussah. Zwar ging er davon aus, dass es Arthur egal war, wie der Franzose aussah, aber dennoch wollte er für den anderen gut aussehen.

Endlich fuhr der Zug ein und hielt kurz darauf an. Arthur war einer der ersten, die ausstiegen. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Francis zu dem Briten und verspührte den Drang, den anderen zur Begrüßung zu umarmen. Aber das wäre England sicher unangenehm und würde für einige blaue Flecke sorgen.

"Arthur, mon ami! Endlich bist du hier!", sagte Frankreich freudig und breitete seine Arme aus. Nun konnte der andere selbst entscheiden, ob er Francis umarmen wolle oder nicht. Vergnügt sah er, wie der Brite etwas errötete und fragte, was das solle. Der blonde Franzose lachte auf und begab sich mit dem anderen durch die Halle zum Ausgang.

"Wie war die Fahrt, mon ami?", fragte Francis vergnügt, froh darüber, dass sein Lieblingsbrite endlich da war.  
 

"Nervig. Nein, nicht nervig. Die Rotzbälger waren nervig. Die Fahrt war angenehm", antwortete England in einem neutralem Ton, jedoch mit grimmiger Miene. Eigentlich war er glücklich, sehr sogar, doch fiel es ihm schwer das zu zeigen. Er war zu seh gewohnt, schlecht gelaunt zu sein, wenn er in Francis' Nähe war. Selbst als sie die letzten Wochen telefoniert oder E-Mails geschrieben haben, wurde Arthur diese leicht angenervte Art nicht los. Sie gehörte einfach zu ihm dazu.

Mit Zufriedenheit stellte der Brite fest, dass der Franzose die Vorraussicht hatte, ein Taxi zu bestellen, sodass sie nicht ewig auf eins warten mussten oder gar mit der Tram zum Hotel fahren mussten. Der Fahrer verstaute Arthurs Gepäck im Kofferraum und fuhr los, nachdem die beiden jungen Männer eingestiegen waren und ihm die Adresse gesagt hatten. Die Fahrt verlief ereignislos, abgesehen von oberflächlichen Gesprächen über das Wetter und den Verkehr.

Beide wollten auf den heutigen Abend zu sprechen kommen, waren aber viel zu nervös um das Thema anzuschneiden. Was wenn der andere nichts davon hören wollte? Oder noch schlimmer: Die Verabredung absagen wollte? Nein, das wäre schon längst passiert.

Gerade als das Hotel in Sichtweite kam, fasste sich Francis ein Herz und wies den Briten daraufhin, dass er ein nettes Restaurant gefunden hatte, wo er gleich einen Tisch reserviert hatte. Sein Vorhaben den anderen einzuladen, verkündete er auch sofort und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er bemerkte, wie der Taxifahrer verwundert die Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und Arthur errötete. Was dafür sorgte, dass der Fahrer breit grinste, als hätte er etwas sehr interessantes erfahren.

Zunächst versuchte Arthur zu erklären, dass es nicht nötig wäre ihn einzuladen, doch Francis bestand darauf. Warum sich also weiter wehren? Er würde kostenlos zu Abend essen! Die Tatsache, dass es dadurch fast schon ein Date war, versuchte er zu ignorieren, doch sie ließ das Herz des Briten dennoch höher schlagen.  
 

Sie hielten direkt vor dem Hotel, stiegen aus und brachten dann Arthurs Gepäck auf sein Zimmer, das praktischerweise direkt neben Francis' lag. Der Franzose hatte dies extra organisiert, verschwieg es dem Briten aber, da er wusste, dass Arthur es dann sofort ändern lassen würde. Die beiden entschlossen sich, dass jeder nochmal auf sein eigenes Zimmer ging und sie sich später treffen würden, um gemeinsam zum Restaurant zu fahren.

In seinem Zimmer atmete Arthur erst einmal tief durch. Wie nervös er bis eben doch gewesen ist. Sein Herz schlug immer noch etwas schneller als normal und seine Hände waren schweißnass. Wie schaffte es dieser verdammte Franzose nur, ihn so aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, nicht über ihn herzufallen?  
 

Francis ging es in diesem Moment, im Zimmer nebenan, nicht anders. Er lehnte sich an die hölzerne Tür hinter sich und glitt langsam an ihr herunter. Wie gerne er doch rübergehen und den Briten in seine Arme schließen würde, um ihn zu küssen, dann sanft zum Bett zu führen und dann...

Hastig schüttelte der Franzose seinen Kopf. Nein! Sowas durfte er nicht denken! Schließlich wollte er Arthur helfen, das Herz eines anderen zu erobern. Der blonde Engländer hatte gar kein Interesse an ihm und damit musste er sich abfinden. Er musste seine Gefühle runterschlucken, sonst würde er Arthur nie helfen können. Und das musste er, wenn er ihn glücklich sehen wollte. So seltsam es auch klang, aber Francis stellte das Glück des Briten über sein eigenes.

Er musste sich ablenken, irgendetwas unternehmen. Also beschloss der blonde Mann wieder in die Stadt zu gehen. Während der Fahrt hatte er einen Floristen entdeckt, der nicht weit entfernt war. Dort wollte er nun hin und vielleicht sogar eine Kleinigkeit für den Briten kaufen. Hoffentlich würde ihm das ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern...  
 

England hatte nur schnell seine Sachen verstaut, bevor er sich aufs Bett warf und für eine Stunde vor sich hindöste. Zwar war er nervös und aufgekratzt, die Zugfahrt hatte ihn aber doch mehr ermüdet, als er zunächst gedacht hatte. Als er seinen Wecker hörte, den er sich vorsichtshalber gestellt hatte, fühlte er sich zwar nicht wirklich wacher, aber um einiges erholter.

Arthur erhob sich von dem weichen Bett und ging in das angrenzende Bad für eine schnelle Dusche. In etwas weniger als einer Stunde wollte er sich mit Francis im Foyer treffen. Die Zeit zog sich und der Engländer wurde immer nervöser, bis er das Zimmer schließlich früher verließ, hinunter ging und schon viel zu früh unten war. Anscheined war es Francis nicht anders ergangen, da er bereits im Foyer war und auf den Briten wartete. Moment... Was hielt er da in der Hand? War das eine Pflanze? Er brachte ihm doch nicht ernsthaft eine Blume mit oder?  
 

Grinsend beobachtete Francis die verschiedenen Stimmungen auf Arthurs Gesicht, die mit Erleichterung begannen, über Verwirrung und Entsetzen wanderten und nun bei Scham endeten, wobei auch ein Hauch Glück dabei war. Die Mimik des Briten war immer wie eine kleine Geschichte und Frankreich liebte es, wenn er der Autor war.

"Arthur, mon cheri! Ich hab hier eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit für dich!", sagte er freudig und hielt dem anderen ausschweifend die Pflanze hin.

Es war eine blaue Hyanzinthe, die in einem violetten Blumentopf war. In der Erde steckte ein kleines Schildchen, worauf Name und Bedeutung der Pflanze stand, sowie einige Hinweise, wie man sie pflegen musste.

Nur wenige Minuten in dem Laden und der Franzose wusste, dies war die Pflanze, die er Arthur schenken musste! Sie war wunderschön, obwohl - oder vielleicht weil? - sie noch nicht vollends erblüht war. Doch die Bedeutung war es, die Francis zum Kauf bewog und allein der Gedanke an eben jene leiß ihn schmunzeln. Es war so ironisch und doch so zutreffend und wahr, dass es einfach perfekt war.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch strahlender, als Arthur die Blume mit seiner eigenen Art des Dankes annahm und Francis dann am Arm packte und aus dem Hotel zum Taxi zerrte. Leise kichernd ließ er sich neben dem sturen Briten nieder und legte lässig seinen Arm über die Rückenlehne und somit auch um die Schultern des anderen. Dieser warf ihm nur kurz einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er sich tatsächlich entspannte und seinen Kopf gegen Francis' Arm lehnte.

In diesem Moment schlug beiden das Herz bis zum Hals. In ihnen blubberte ein seltsamer Cocktail aus Verwirrung, Nervosität, Angst, Glück und Verliebtheit. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was er sagen sollte und so schwiegen sie die Fahrt über.  
 

Immer wieder strich Arthur abwesend über die Blütenblätter und Knospen der Pflanze, die nun in seinem Schoß ruhte. Sie war wirklich wunderschön und der Brite fühlte sich geehrt. Zwar verschenkte der Mann neben ihm oft Rosen, doch noch nie eine andere Blume. Erst recht keine Topfpflanze. In diesem Moment fiel ihm der Vergleich von Pflanzen mit Beziehungen ein und schmunzelte leise.

Francis wechselte seine Partner oft, fand sie schön und warf sie dann weg, als wären sie verblühte Schnittblumen. Doch England wollte etwas langfristiges. Etwas, dass man hegen und pflegen musste und auch dann noch zu neuem Leben erwecken konnte, wenn es nicht mehr wunderschön war. Für ihn waren Topfpflanzen um einiges passender. Natürlich gab es in seinem Leben genug Schnittblumen, doch fühlte er sich mit ihnen einfach nicht so wohl, wie manch andere.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie bei dem Restaurant an und stiegen aus. Immer noch schweigend gingen sie auf das Gebäude zu und Arthur hielt dem Franzosen die Tür auf. Wenn der ihn schon einlud und ihm Blumen schenkte, konnte er ihm die Tür aufhalten. Es war ja nicht so, dass er den weiblichen Part in der Beziehung übernehmen würde.

Für diesen Gedankengang wollte sich der Brite gleich wieder schlagen. Nur weil er von Francis eingeladen wurde und etwas geschenkt bekam, hieß das nicht, dass sie eine Beziehung haben würden. Er sollte sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen!  
 

Den Tisch, den Francis reserviert hatte, lag etwas abseits der anderen. Der blonde Mann hatte auf diesen Tisch bestanden, da er mehr Privatssphäre bot. Die beiden setzten sich und Arthur stellte die Pflanze auf dem Tisch ab. Warum hatte er sie eigentlich mitgenommen? Er hätte sie genauso gut auf sein Zimmer bringen können!

Kaum saßen sie, kam auch schon ein Kellner und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Nachdem dies erledigt war, wand sich Frankreich seinem Gast zu und lächelte charmant.

"Du siehst heute sehr gut aus, Angleterre. Sogar noch besser als sonst", komplimentierte er den anderen, der nur errötete.

"Deine seichten Komplimente kannst du für Leute aufheben, die sie interessieren", bekam er als Antwort zu hören und doch kicherte Francis leise. Allem Anschein nach interessierten Arthur die "seichten" Komplimente sehr.

Während der Vorspeise und dem Hauptgang überhäufte er den Briten damit, lockte mehrmals sogar ein kurzes Lächeln hervor. Natürlich unterhielten sie sich auch über alltägliche Dinge, sogar kurz über das wehleidige Thema namens Politik, doch der Franzose ließ es sich nicht nehmen, immer wieder positive Bemerkungen über den anderen fallen zu lassen. Bis zum Nachtisch ging der Brite auf keine einzige davon ein. Doch als dieser gebracht wurde, runzelte er die Stirn und sah den Franzosen etwas verwirrt an.

"Ich weiß, dass es normal für dich ist, Leuten Komplimente zu machen, aber mir? Francis, das ist neu", sagte er fast schon geschäftsmäßig und wartete auf eine Antwort. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er, wie der andere leicht errötete und regelrecht entschuldigend lächelte.  
 

"Nun, mon chere... Auch ich brauche manchmal etwas Zeit, bis ich wahre Schönheit erkenne." Was sollte das? Francis wollte sich selbst schlagen... Er wollte doch Arthur helfen, das Herz eines anderen zu erobern und nicht sich selbst an ihn ranmachen. Geduldig wartete der Franzose auf die Flüche, die Beleidungen und die Schläge, die nun folgen müssten, doch nichts kam. England saß einfach da und starrte ihn an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm...

"Meinst du das ernst?", war die einfache Frage, die Frankreich komplett aus der Bahn warf. Eigentlich hatte er eine komplett andere Reaktion erwartet und wusste deswegen nicht, wie er selbst reagieren sollte.

Nervös blickte Arthur zu der Pflanze, wo sein Blick an dem kleinen Schild hängen blieb. Davor hatte er es gar nicht beachtet und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, was alles darauf stand. Mehr um sich abzulenken, las er es durch, doch bei der Bedeutung der Pflanze stockte er.

"Einzig dir kann ich zutiefst vertrauen", sagte er leise und ungläubig. Warum schenkte Francis ihm so eine Blume? Wollte er sich über ihn lustig machen?! Plötzlich wütend stand er ruckartig auf und verließ das Restaurant und hinterließ ein armes einsames Pflänzchen und einen verwirrten einsamen Franzosen.  
 

Was war denn nun los? Verwirrt stand Francis auf, schnappte sich die kleine Pflanze und folgte dem aufgebrachten Briten. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Zu lange nicht geantwortet? Was war das Problem?

Draußen blickte er sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Arthur um eine Ecke verschwand, bevor er ihm hinterher rannte.

"Arthur! Warte doch! Was ist los?!", rief er ihm zu, doch der andere ignorierte ihn, wollte ihn nicht hören. Arthur rannte vor ihm weg und stieß dabei Leute zur Seite und Francis folgte ihm und war nicht minder unhöfflich zu den anderen Passanten. Schließlich bog der Brite falsch ab und landete in einer Sackgasse, den Franzosen direkt hinter sich. Nun gab es kein Entkommen mehr.

"Mon chere! Jetzt sag mir was los ist!", sagte der Franzose bettelnd und zugleich aufgebracht.

"Was los ist?! Du machst dich doch nur über mich lustig! Warum sonst schenkst du mir sowas?!", kam es wütend von Arthur, als er sich umdrehte und bei dem letzten Satz anklagend auf die Pflanze in Francis' Armen zeigt. Dieser blickte nur verwirrt von der Blume zu England und wieder zurück. Was war nur sein Problem mit Blumen? Hasste er sie allgemein? Warum hatte er das dann nicht vorhin gesagt?

"Die Bedeutung, du Idiot! Du verarschst mich doch!"

"Quoi? Wie kommst du denn darauf, mon cheri?", fragte Francis verwirrt nach. Doch Arthur weigerte sich zu antworten, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und blickte zur Seite. Verzweifelt blickte der Franzose zu der kleinen Pflanze, als könne sie ihm die Antwort geben, was sie dann auch tat.

Allem Anschein nach regte sich der Brite über die Bedeutung auf. Dabei war sie doch vollkommen ernst gemeint! Na gut, sie konnte ironisch verstanden werden, doch Francis konnte sich immer auf Arthur verlassen, genau so wie sich der andere auf ihn verlassen konnte.

"Mais mon lapin... Ich meine das vollkommen ernst! Ich vertraue dir voll und ganz. Selbst dann, wenn du mit mir streitest, vertraue ich darauf, dass wir uns vertragen und wir uns am nächsten Tag wieder zanken, weil es dazu gehört. Egal ob in Zeiten des Krieges oder des Friedens, ich kann darauf vertrauen, dass du da sein wirst und mir Normalität gibst. Ob als Feind oder Freund ist unwichtig, weil du immer beides bist und ich es auch nicht anders will", erklärte er liebevoll und kam dem blonden Engländer immer näher.

Als er direkt vor ihm stand, strich er ihm sanft einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte glücklich.

"Du bist so liebenswert, Angleterre", flüsterte er und lehnte sich vorsichtig zu dem anderen, drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.  
 

Überrascht blickte Arthur den anderen an. Was sollte das eben? Warum sagte er sowas? Und warum hatte er ihn geküsst? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er etwa genauso fühlte wie der Brite? Oder doch? Er sah, wie der Franzose schüchtern lächelte und errötete. Das war ein Traum. Es musste ein Traum sein.

Für Arthur gab es nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Ohne zu zögern, packte er Francis am Kragen, zog ihn grob zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Schon nach wenigen Momenten ließ er aber von dem anderen ab und blickte ihm in die Augen. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er normalerweise aufwachte. Doch nichts geschah. Nun, es geschah einiges. Frankreich lachte erleichtert auf, zog Arthur zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Dann legte er seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Briten und führte ihn zurück zum Hotel und begleitete ihn auf sein Zimmer.

Dort bekam die kleine Pflanze, die wie ein Glücksbringer gewesen war, einen Ehrenplatz auf dem Nachttisch, bevor England von Frankreich umarmt wurde.

Es war kein Traum. Es war Realität.  
 

"Francis, geh runter von mir. Wir müssen zur Konferenz", murmelte der Brite am nächsten morgen, nachdem er unsanft von seinem Wecker geweckt wurde. Halb auf ihm lag ein gewisser blonder Franzose, der sich sogar dazu herab gelassen hatte, einen Pyjama anzuziehen.

"Ich will nicht. Lass uns schwänzen."

"Wie zwei Schulkinder? Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

"Älter als du, mon amour. Jetzt sei still und lass uns weiter kuscheln", kam es von Francis als ultimative Antwort, bevor er seine Lippen sanft auf die des Briten drückte. Die Nacht war voll von liebevollen Küssen und sanften Berührungen gewesen. Sie hatten es nicht eilig. Die beiden hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Und jetzt, da sie zusammen waren, konnten sie sie voll und ganz nutzen.

______________________________________  
 

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Arthur misstrauisch, als der Franzose drei Wochen später bei ihm im Wohnzimmer stand, mit einem riesigen Strauß Gladiolen in den Händen.

"Ich schenke dir Blumen. Muss das etwas bedeuten, mon amour?", fragte Francis lächelnd. Er wusste genau, worauf der andere hinaus wollte, doch machte es so viel mehr Spaß.

"Die Blumen. Was bedeuten sie? Du schenkst sie mir nicht ohne Grund, my dear", sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen und nahm die Blumen dankend an. Sofort fiel ihm eine kleine Karte auf, die zwischen den Blüten hervorschaute. Vorsichtig holte er sie hervor, öffnete sie und las den Inhalt.

"Unsere Liebe lohnt allen Kampf des Lebens"

Bei diesen Worten lachte der Engländer herzhaft auf. Es war so typisch für Francis, Blumen mit so einer Bedeutung auszusuchen.

"Du bist so kitschig!"

"Und du liebst es, mon amour~"


End file.
